Not What It Seems
by brokenstring
Summary: SAKUXSASU.Sakura was sent on a mission to kill an akatsuki member.With shikamaru and neji they set off.But Neji&Shika only find themselves unconscious leaving sakura fighting Itachi. What happens when sasuke finds another name on the memorial rock.
1. Weak

Not what it seems…

Chapter 1 ----**Weak…**

A strong gust of wind blew past the two fighters. A pink haired women kneeling and a cloaked man with blood red eyes. You could tell the pink haired beauty was losing. 'Give up konoichi…you are just weak, you can't protect anyone' the man said. His words pierced through her heart, she was always called weak …in her genins days she had to rely on her team-mates to save her. She was always weak. _WHY do I have to be weak?..why can't I just be strong._ She couldn't stand it anymore. She used all her might to stand up.Her ANBU mask slid off,she had little charka left but she wanted to prove she WAS not weak to the brother of the man she loved.

FLASHBACK

'Sakura I have a mission for you!' the hokage said. The smell of alcohol lingered through the air. 'Tsunade-sama, what is the mission about?'Sakura asked. 'Oh just another S ranked mission,concerning an akatsuki member.They were thought to be spotted near our village,you are to confirm the sighting and capture them or if they are really dangerous you may kill them.'she explained. 'When do I start?'sakura questioned. 'Tomorrow morning,your partners are huuyga Neji and Nara Shikamaru'she yawned. 'HAI!'sakura replied . 'NOW get out!….I need to have some beauty sleep'she yelled.

Neji,Shikamaru and sakura (fully dressed in ANBU uniforms) headed out for the forest they jumped from tree to tree until they got deeper into the forest Neji sensed some chakra. Three cloaked man emerged from the darkness and the three ANBU went into their fighting stance. Neji fought Itachi , shikamaru fought kisame and sakura fought dierdra. All was going good they were all winning, until the akatsuki told them they haven't used their full power. Neji became unconscious cause of lack of chakra and shikamaru got seaverly injured protecting Sakura. Sakura felt like a burden she came up to shikamaru trying to heal him but kisame and Deidara kicked her out of the way and finished shikamaru off. She screamed as the sword of Kisame stabbed the almost lifeless body.

She walked out to kisame and Deidara and punched them with all she had anger,power, her wishes and wants.Her chakra came to her fists,her fists were glowing pink. Sakura could feel so much power at her fists,so much power…like she can destroy anyone…..the world. She punched kisame and Deidara sending them through the air…they landed hard creating a huge crater. Itachi disappered into the hole and came back out just centimetres away from her. 'Sakura-san, I guess I underestimated you'he said. He suddenly stabbed her with a kunai and pushed her over. She stood up weakly and stared at the Sharingan….she then charged at him with her powerful punch. But Itachi doged it without hesitation. Sakura can feel his hands on her shoulders,before she knew it she was staring into the Mangekyo Sharingan .

She saw the day Sasuke left and the days she was rejected. Then she saw Naruto,Sasuke,kakashi and her friends lying in a pool of blood…..then a women emerged from the shadows with blood on her hands and a kunai stained with _their_ blood. She then came into the light. Sakura screamed……"she" was the one that killed her friends. Itachi then deactivated Mangekyo Sharingan . Sakura fell onto her knees breathing heavely and gripping the place where her heart was. Her mask was slidding off…but she didn't care.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura charged at Itachi for the last time….She felt her last of her chakra go to her hands she then ran up to him. She came closer…and closer…..then

----Writer Comment (must read…little hints of next chapter!)

HaYYY!!!Thankyou so much for reading my fanfic…Anyway…. thankyou so much. REMEMBER to review…I left you a cliffhanger:P

Oh so you want your preview ok…Here it is : _"Why?…I never thought that it would end this way!"_

Ok that's it….i know its just a little bit but I didn't want to really give it off! If there are not lots of reviews…I might not continue….!!K bye

---Brokenstring……yeah I'm broken…


	2. The End

Not What It Seems… 

Chapter 2-**The End (no its not the end of the story..its just called THE END...)**

Sakura Charged towards Itachi with her powerful chakra fists. Time went slowly as she approached the uchiha. They were just centimetres apart. Itachi preformed hand signs quickly just before sakura aimed her death punch, just before she hit itachi two giant mirrors appeared before her, her eyes widened _No,that can't be the mirror technique. I can't stop _Before she knew it, she punched the mirror therefore hitting herself (mirror technique is when you hit yourself with your attack) She coughed out blood,white light surrounded the area. She could feel her punch piercing through her flesh she could see her blood flying through the air._ I'm sorry Naruto…I never thought that it would end this way!_ When the blast was over Sakura slowly opened her one working eye _Amazing.i'm still alive_.

She saw the place empty,only the bodies of her team-mates.Not even the akatsuki bodies were left. Itachi took them with him. She mastered to crawl over to Neji and Shikamaru. She checked their pulse, _Phew,their alive.But hardly_ Suddenly a pain in her heart shocked her, she screamed as more blood came out of her body, her vision blurred as she tried to heal her self. Then she saw yellow and orange _Naruto.._ 'Sakura-chan!!!'he yelled

He came over to her. 'Naruto'she managed to say . 'Sakura-chan its going to be alright,you'll live ,Hinata and I can take you back to Konoha, Tsunade can heal you…'he assured. Naruto had tears forming in his eyes. 'Naruto.., Neji Shikamaru…their alive…but my mission..'she started. 'Sakura-chan…..it's okay tsunade just wants to see you alive..c'mon lets go…your bleeding too much..'he said now with tears running done his cheeks. 'Naruto,please just leave me here….Neji and Shikamaru they need to go back now they can't last long..leave me here'Sakura said. ' But…..' he said rather confused. 'Naruto,they are very important there are only two of you….you must trust me okay?'she said,her voice now getting softer. 'But Sakura-chan….how about Konoha…your friends…my promise'he answered back. 'Tell my friends they mean a lot to me…tell Ino she will always be my bestfriend…and your promise,I still want you to fufill it for me…as my last wish…'she started to cry…her heart beats getting fainter. 'Naruto tell Sasuke-kun….i still love him'she whispered. Naruto nodded as his friend's request went into his mind. 'Naruto…. promise me you will grow into a great Hokage…. and find a perfect wife'Sakura moved her eyes to hinata as she said it 'Sakura-Chan, I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE!…..' he yelled and stood up while wiping his tears. 'Naruto…'she tried to giggle 'I'll always be with you…'she then coughed out more blood as usual… 'Sakura-Chan!' he screamed. 'Goodbye Naruto…'she whispered. then she grew pale, Naruto kneeled down and sobbed.

'I thought we wouldn't grow up like this Sakura-chan, I thought we 'team 7' would grow into the three top ANBU….then I would be the hokage…and we would be the three strongest shinobi and have our own little Narutos,sakuras and sasukes running around'he cried he then sensed someone behind him. 'naruto-kun its alright..sakura died an honourable death…'Hinata comforted him. 'You're right Hinata-chan…I will fufill my promise to sakura-chan…BELIEVE IT!'He shouted. 'sakura-san, you are so lucky to have a teamate and friend like Naruto-kun….'hinata thought. 'Naruto we have to go…shikamaru-san and neji-niisan need to be treated….how about sakura-san?…'she said. 'We have to leave her here…that's what she wanted'he said then he walked over to Neji and put him on his back…then Hinata put shikamaru on her back. 'Lets go…'naruto said. Hinata lept onto the tree and called to him. Naruto then whispered his last goodbye to sakura 'Till we see each other again' he then jumped onto the tree and left his friend where she wanted to be.

----Writers Comment

Yeh…I know I killed off Sakura…PRETTY SAD EH?

Yeh it IS a SAKUXSASU….so you're wondering how am I going to make this a SAKUXSASU

if sakura is dead?…you'll see

----Brokenstring


	3. The Start

Not What It Seems…

Chapter3-**The Start**

**In Konoha----**

2 figures emerged from the gate. Ino and Tenten ran to them. 'Naruto!…' Ino yelled. She ran up to him and was relieved to see shikamaru all right. Behind her was Tenten,she ran up to Neji and was relived also. 'Wheres Sakura?'Ino asked suddenly. Hinatas and Naruto's eyes saddened at the mention of her name. Ino noticed the sudden change in their eyes she immediately knew what happened to her best friend. 'No…..your wrong. I know Sakura.She won't die..shes strong.'Ino screamed. She kneeled down sobbing. ' Naruto tell me,where is **she**?' Ino sobbed. 'Ino, Let me tell you later,right now your boyfriend needs to be treated'he said. Ino understood quickly and helped hinata hold shikamaru. As soon as the four went through the hospital door, medic nins quickly took shikamaru and Neji into the medical rooms. Hinata was asked to inform their relatives. Naruto and Ino sat down on the chairs. Ino quickly asked Naruto what happened. 'Ino,Sakura-Chan is…gone' Naruto said hesitantly. Tears trickled down Ino's cheeks as she absorbed the information. 'Did….sakura say anything before she…'Ino gulped then continued her question 'died'. Naruto then nodded,even he couldn't believe Sakura died. 'She wanted me to tell you you'll always be your best friend'he said. Ino smiled even though tears trickled down her cheeks 'The forehead-girl is so cliché….'she said. 'Why did you leave her…why couldn't you make a shadow clone and take her with you?'she said. 'If we did she said she would of died anyway…and suffered a lot of pain because of her injuries'he said Naruto too had tears forming in his eyes. Ino stood up and thanked Naruto and left. But after Ino left a loud scream came from the hall. 'NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'an angry tsunade screamed. Naruto approached her and waited to tell her about the death of her student. 'ohayo..'naruto rubbed his head waiting for a smack on his head. But it didn't happen. 'What is this…2 shinobi VERY badly injured?….wheres sakura?..'she questioned. 'Well……akatsuki badly injured them…they were bout to die but sakura did something to them while she was checking their pulse….2 akatsuki dead…and your student…well'naruto didn't want to say it but something in him just wanted him to say it. 'WELL?????…I need sakura now…if shes not that badly injured'tsunade yelled 'baa-chan shes gone…'he quickly said. Tsunade saddened as she heard it, she treated sakura as her daughter…she was her best student. Tsunade turned around 'Naruto…tell me'. Naruto then explained everything…tsunade understood clearly now…what sakura wanted was to be proved strong…she wanted to protect those close to her…Tsunade then started to walk away.

**Back Where Sakura Is….**

A women in a robe neared sakura…. 'What a pretty girl….'she thought. The women checked her pulse…a slight pulse can be heard. 'What a lucky girl. Your not supposed to die…' she brought her hands over to her wounds, light appeared over them and her wounds disappeared. She then brought it over to her head…Sakura let out a small noise. 'There you go…'she then took Sakura with her.

**2 years later.**

A young man covered in blood walked through the gate without anyone noticing him. He had onyx eyes and raven hair. A girl can just faint at the sight of seeing him.

**FLASHBACK**

orochimaru was now going to have his dream body. As the evil sannin entered sasuke's body dark chakra surrounded sasuke, he screamed as the dark chakra covered him. A big explosion sent kabuto to his grave. Sasuke lifted his hand, how could this be…he was still in his body. He looked to see a dead sannin beside him….his power was so great that it killed the sannin when he tried to transfer his body to him. He now kill Itachi. His goal can finally be completed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

----writer comment

sorry...this chapter is SO shortand also its a bit going to fast…I was going to make this longer…oh well…Yeh sakura isn't dead...yep...and what else...umm yeh sasukes coming back and hmm?...I should make chapters longer...I have to write other stories...

Kkk….bye guys….Did i spell something wrong please tell me...i'm not very bright spelling...LOL. Anyway thanx for reviewing everyone...i'm gonna continue writing it if i get more reviews...it'll make me write more...

----BrokenString… ------(i couldn't think of anything else)


End file.
